


Seeing Stars

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Unrequited Love can be blinding, it can be painful, it can be cruel. Unrequited love can be all of that and more. For Josie Saltzman, it all started when she started to cry after seeing Hope and Landon together again, being each other's epic loves. So Josie cries and cries and cries. And suddenly, she couldn't cry anymore. For her love was unrequited.ORA star tears disease that gets out of hand.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Seeing Stars

For Josie Saltzman, nothing's ever felt easy to her. Her life is complicated as hell. Being a supernatural being had its complications. The one thing she knows is that she loves Hope Mikaelson. The one thing Josie knows is she's  _ in love _ with Hope Mikaelson. But Hope Mikaelson doesn't love her back, no, she'd never. Hope loves Landon, and Josie's love is unrequited, the most painful kind of love. 

Sitting in the library, hiding away from the world, is where Josie Saltzman goes to avoid people. Books are her escape. Books are what take Josie away from the real world. Immersed in a book, Josie hears the chime of the library door. She looks up to see Hope and Landon. Holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Landon is making Hope giggle, and Hope is smiling and looking at Landon fondly.  _ So fondly.  _

Josie starts to tear up, tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. From the blur of her eyes, she can see something. It almost looks like stars, and the colors are so beautiful. 

"Hey Josie." Says a voice. Josie's pulled out of her thoughts, her head snaps up and looks at whoever the owner of the voice belongs to. It's Hope and Landon, smiling, still holding hands.

"Oh." Josie says, quickly wiping away her tears. "H-Hi guys." 

Hope squints her eyes and looks at Josie. "Jo, have you been crying?" 

"What?" Josie asks. "No." 

"It looks like you were." Hope says softly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I-I don't know what you're talking about." Josie says. 

"Are you sure?" Hope asks. "Because you look like you're not happy-"

"I said I'm fine." Josie says, as she cuts Hope off. "I-I need to go." She gets up from her chair and her head spins, she feels light headed. "Oh God." 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks as she moves closer to Josie, helping her stable her balance.

"I-Yeah. I'm okay." Josie says. She gathers her stuff and awkwardly smiles at the couple. "I-I gotta go now, bye." She says as she hastily brushes past the couple, running off, ignoring Hope's pleas to wait. 

"Josie, wait-" Hope calls, but Josie's long gone. 

Josie runs into the bathroom and stares at her reflection. Something isn't right, it's almost like she can't see something. She brushes the thought off and washes her face. Maybe she's just tired.

"You're losing your fucking mind, Saltzman." Josie says to herself. "She's never going to love you back, dumb ass. She loves Landon. So stop pining!" She says between gritted teeth as more tears start to fall. "Fuck!" She curses. The tears keep spilling, her heart keeps breaking. The more she cried, the more beautiful colors she saw. As the tears hit the sink, she could hear crystalline sounds.  _ clink, clink, clink. _ Josie tries to ignore the sounds it's making, because it's absolutely not normal for tears to be making sounds as it clunks against the sink. That surely doesn't make any sense at all, and Josie's not about to go further into it. 

Josie rinses her eyes out again and washes her face to remove any proof that she was crying, and rushes out of the restroom, only to slam right into the person she was least wanting to see at that very moment.

"Oh!" Hope says as Josie crashes into her, sending Josie falling down. Hope grabs Josie's arm before Josie can fall completely onto the ground. "Woah, Josie! It's okay, I gotcha." She says. She helps Josie regain her balance. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks, placing one hand on Josie's arm. 

"I-I'm fine." Josie says. "Sorry, I didn't see you. For some… reason." She says.

"Hey, it's okay, happens to the best of us." Hope says. "I was just looking for you, actually."

Josie's stomach twisted, and as much as she was trying to remain stoic, she couldn't because she was feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "You were?" She asks in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, we're supposed to study today for our classes. Remember?" Hope reminds her. 

"Oh-" Josie says, "R-right." She says. Just then, she spots Landon walking over towards them. Her heart sinks, her stomach twists in an uncomfortable manner, and the burning sensation fills her eyes as she feels tears forcing their way out of her tear ducts. 

"Hey babe, you forgot this." Landon says as he hands Hope her backpack. 

"Oh, thank you." Hope says as she smiles.

Josie looks away, and tears begin to stream down her face again. She can't figure it out but she finds herself crying _everytime_ she sees Hope and Landon, or even the _mention_ of Hope and Landon. "Actually, Hope, raincheck on studying. I just remembered I have to do something for… my dad." Josie says as she quickly whips up a lie so she doesn't have to face Hope and come up with some lame ass excuse as to why she's crying. Before Hope can look back at her, she says, "bye!" And Josie runs off.

"Josie, wait!" Hope calls out, but Josie's already ran down the hall, only to crash into something. "Shit!" Hope says, she runs over to find that Josie crashed into one of the knights on display."Josie, are you okay?" She asks as she helps the younger girl sit up gently. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Josie replies, grabbing a hold of her head. "I-I just didn't see that.." she couldn't think of the words to say. "that.." 

"Knight statue?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah, that." She replies. She looks at Hope and her face drains color. She can't really see Hope as much anymore. She figures it must be from crying, but she's not so sure. "Thanks for helping me."

"Josie, are you okay? You seem a little off." Hope says once she noticed the Saltzman girls eyes begin to wander all over the place. Almost as if it were trying to find her. 

  
  


Josie nods, she says she's fine, but really, she's not. 

Because she's seeing stars as she cries every time as she's reminded that Hope Mikaelson, will never love Josie Saltzman. 


End file.
